War of the Planets
by Quill-chan
Summary: A war. A princess. A deadly foe. All in the name of the Silver Empire.


War of the Planets  
  
Quill-chan  
  
Quillkeeper1123@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns BSSM and Co.! I own this fic! ^_^; No COPYING! Author's Note: I really need you guys to e-mail me! I want you all to give me your oppions and views on the story. (What needs work, changed, reworded...anything like that.) Thanks to Oceana for the GREAT and much awaited editing of the story! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pluto has declared war, Mother." Serenity waited, her eyes steady and cold in her youthful face. Her mother looked over at her.  
  
"Why?" "They do not believe in the Silver Empire." Serenity walked over to a panel and pushed a button. A screen popped up with the recording of the declaration. She pressed another button and the film started.  
  
"We on Pluto, including our prized warrior, Sailor Pluto, do not wish to serve under Queen Selenity's rule. Nor do we want to serve under the Imperial Crystal. My people and I doubt that we are the only ones that feel this way, so we have decided to declare war. The Silver Empire will NOT exist."  
  
The film stopped. Serenity looked back at her mother. "They say they DOUBT that they are the only ones. That can only mean there is another planet that is about to declare war. I bet it's Neptune." A picture of Neptune popped up on the screen. "They have not contacted us in some time."  
  
"There must be more, Serenity. Only two planets are against us? That does not seem right." "It will have to be some star galaxys. Kakyu will not be a traitor."  
  
Selenity stared hard at her daughter contemplating her choices. "Send them notice that their declaration has been met. War is upon the Silver Empire."  
  
"Yes, mother." Serenity dipped and walked out into the large hallway. Her feet were quick over the marble floor until she was in the telecommunications room. "Get me a signal for Pluto!"  
  
"Yes, princess." She sat down in the chair and got ready to talk. The eye slid down from the roof and circled her until it found it's favorite angle. "We are ready, princess."  
  
"People of Pluto, prepare for war! The Silver Empire is upon you!"  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto sat at the gate. Her eyes were shadowed, her lips curved in a smile. One thought buzzed in her brain.  
  
War. She still couldn't really believe that she was to fight that bratty Princess, Serenity. Who cared that she was the most feared warrior in every galaxy? Who cared that even though she was only 19, she had killed more people than some of the oldiest warriors? Who really gave a damn when hate was so strong?  
  
Sailor Pluto laughed softly. What she wouldn't give for--"How's it going, traitor?" She turned around startled and stared into the indigo eyes of Serenity.  
  
Serenity smiled and hit Pluto with her staff, knocking her onto the ground. She raised the staff, and spoke in a sing song voice--"Tis the root of evil! I summon the ancient power of the Imerpial! Destroy!"  
  
Pluto's scream was cut short as the light took hold of her, twisting and burning her skin. Moments later, a curl of smoke arose from the dead body.  
  
"Get her up! We'll hang her in the courtyard." Serenity turned and walked into the portal, the guards followed carrying Pluto on their shoulders.  
  
As the lights flashed by in silver and blue streaks, Serenity covered the body in a purple cloak. Her fingers stroked across the burnt cheek, the silky green hair. She pushed it under the hood of the cloak.  
  
Her eyes were icy as she pinned the cloak with a silver crescent moon. She smoothed it over the burnt body. A charred hand hung out, she pushed it back in. The lights faded leaving them in the dark courtyard. Serenity made a sign for them to lift the body and carried it over to the great stone wall.  
  
Serenity took Pluto's hands and shackled them into the chain. The body dropped and shuddered. Serenity pushed it back against the wall and wrapped another chain around it. Shackles went on the neck and the waist and the ankles. She stood back and surveyed her work. She conjered the staff out of thin air and walked to the guards.  
  
"We must leave now. I feel that it is not safe from eyes anymore." She hit the staff against the ground and whispered a spell. They vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selenity peeked from behind the pillar. She watched as Serenity moved about, the sword swinging through the air.  
  
Her lips formed a small smile as she remebered her father doing the exact same thing. A misty look came into her eyes. Lord, she was beautiful! She was so wonderful! The sweetest daughter one could ever have..(AN: Am I reaching you Mama? Hmm? ^_~)  
  
Yet there was that worry that nagged Selenity. Constantly telling her, to watch out for Serenity. She was 19 for goodness sakes, going on 20 soon.  
  
Selenity sighed and turned away, walking down the large porch. Her fingers shifted through a pigtail. Her eyes focused on nothing, misty with memories. Her feet carried her into Tranquil's tomb. Her fingers brushed over the statue of the strong king. Her eyes stared at the face. She missed him even after all these years! But she had Serenity to help her through the heartache. She would always have Serenity.(AN: No Serenity will not be dying!! And IF Serenity gets married or anything ~whistles~ Serenity will still be VERY close with her mother. Is that cleared up? Yea? Good!)  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as she remebered his death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tranquil watched as his daughter raced her pony through the group of trees. A smile titled his lips and his laughter followed her. "Serenity! Come and give your father a hug!"  
  
The small girl halted her pony and jumped off it's back. Her silver pigtails trailed behind her as she flew over the ground, reaching her fathers arms in record time. "Father! You are back! What did you bring me?" Her indigo eyes sparkled with excitement. "I brought you back Orf, the sword of justice." And he pulled out a gleaming blade with a jeweled hilt. The blade was yay long and very sharp, looked ancient. Her excited squeals and quick breaths filled him with joy.  
  
She took the blade from him and lifted it into the air. It sliced through with uncanny talent. Her eyes came back to him. "O! Thank you, father! I love you!" "Yes, father she loves you.", Melissa said. Her features were hard in her exotic face. Tranquil straightened up. "What do you want Melissa? You're not suposse to be here. I sent you back to Conthor, your planet."  
  
Melissa walked up, "You think you can use me and throw me aside? I'm the most beautiful star!"  
  
Tranquil frowned, "You act as if we had a relationship! We did not! This is why I sent you away, your psycho!" He grabbed Serenity and hid her behind him. Melissa growled and ran at him, her dagger drawn. Tranquil never saw it, it was so small. She rammed into him. He knocked Serenity to the side, out of harms way. Her lips were pulled back in a happy smile as she stabbed him again and agian.  
  
Serenity starred, horrified at the sight. Her eyes teared with pain. Her small hands tightened around the sword. Then she screamed, a pained scream, full of emotion. She ran at Melissa, the sword high in the air and she brought it down with a mighty power far beyond her years.  
  
That is how Selenity had found them. Her husband lay dead and beside him in two pieces lay Melissa the Star Teller.  
  
But what astounded her the most was her daughter seething with rage and tears. Her arms had circled her and swept her into the comforting softness, where she had gone limp and cried her heart out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selenity swiped the tears away from her cheeks. She bent over the statue and pressed a kiss to the cheek. "Good-bye, my dear."  
  
"You shouldn't cry over him. So many years have passed since that day." Serenity whispered, her fingers slid over the cold stone.  
  
Selenity looked up startled. "I know. Yet somehow my heart aches more each time." Her lavendar eyes watched her daughter lovingly.  
  
Serenity looked at the face. Her fingers rubbed arcoss his cheek. "A cut was here." Her fingers slashed across his throat. "Another here."  
  
Her fingers shook as the lowered to his heart. "The knife was here, when I killed her. She was just about to pull it out." Her lips thinned and she crushed her hands together. "There were many other cuts, across his chest, his arms. I saw them all." She turned her eyes to her mother. She smiled, a pained, cold smile.  
  
"But no matter. It's in the past, long and forgotten." She waved her hand dismisively. "Yes, the past." Selenity wrapped her arms around her. She pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
  
  
  
In the telecommunications room, a guard jumped from his chair. He ran from the room, his mind racing in panic. He burst into Princess Serenity's room. "My lady! There's something you should come see!"  
  
Serenity popped from the bed, slipping into a sheer robe. Her feet were bare as the ran along side the guards. Her face was vunerable, without the cold mask usually worn. Her silver hair flew behind her, it's length shimmering in the soft light. "What is the matter? Tell me!"  
  
The guard pushed the door open and strood to the computor. He clicked some buttons. "I have intercepted a message, my lady, and it's bad."  
  
He handed her an ear piece. She placed it over her head and cringed at the static. A voice became distinct, Michiru's.  
  
"Serenity.......fail.......no more! Silver Empire shall....fall...it shall...fall.....fall...fall....fall...will never rule!...I will stop it!"  
  
Serenity slammed the ear piece down. Her eyes were hard as they moved to the guard. "Send spies to Neptune. And send them quickly. No! Send them to every damn planet! Deciet is everywhere and it's spreading."  
  
She whirled away and ran from the room. She stopped before her mothers door. She knocked and waited as Merl, the chamber protector, unlocked the door, slid it open and allowed her to enter.  
  
She climbed into the large bed, hidden by the white curtains, embrodered with pearls and patterns. Her cheek rested beside her mothers as her eyes roamed the beloved face. Her fingers combed the silver hair back. "Mother," she whispered. "Wake up."  
  
The lavendar eyes opened slowly. They caught hers and held. "What's the matter?" She whispered, her voice full of sleep.  
  
"Neptune has been caught."  
  
"Ah, so now we face Pluto and Neptune." she thought for a moment. "Have you sent out spies?" "Yes. They leave this night, well this morning as it is. They are going to every planet." "Very smart, my daughter. Very smart." She smiled into the darkness for a moment than shook her head and wrapped her arm around Serenity. "Go to sleep." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Konnichiwa! Err....how was the story? ^_^ Maybe that was not the best cliff hanger, but hey, if I continue on, I'll be getting into the second chapter. And that, most likely was not the longest I could have made it but....I REALLY wanted to get this out!!! But you SHOULD stay tuned for chapter two, because it will have all the good stuff!! (Battles, raw emotion, and more!) Yet, I don't really know when I'll be getting it out, due to school. ^_^ E-mail me!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Quill-chan 


End file.
